Topix Cold War
The Topic Cold War is an ongoing period of intense unrest on the Topix Dinosaur Forum. The Cold War consists of the main Contributors on the forum, who followed the guidelines set by the Topix Republic, and the as of yet un-named faction of users who either engage in Troll-like activities or actively support/"feed" the trolls. Beginning The origins of the The Topix Cold war can be traced to the beginning of The Second Topix Civil War, which resulted from the departure of many senior and veteran users of the forum, as a result of the arrival of newer users who fed the trolls. Consequently, an intense period of unrest followed, and users began turning on eachother. After about a week, the war was ended when Enraged Giga founded the Topix Republic to stablise the forum. Unfortunatly, after a few months, many new users such as Andrink arived who began to ignore these guidlines and began feeding the trolls, causing more and more to arrive. Several trolls such as Tom Sawyer and Logfish, as well as impersonators of older trolls arrived and began trolling and spamming users. users. This resulted in more and more ofthe new users to feed the trolls, causing a formidible ammount of tension between users. Some younger users began pretending this was the beggining of a next topix war, and began pretending to began "preparing an army". This resulted in almost all the older users leaving, claiming that topix had "gone down the tubes, and can't be saved". Current With very few older users remaining, and many on the verge of leaving, more and more spammers and immature users arrived on the forum. On APDs forum, it was described as: "Topix, well, lets just say you may was well call it the Topix Troll Forum. Stupid spammers have arrived and are pretending there is another war on the way, and that has just caused all of us to leave. The original forum is gone, at the hand of our contributors." There are almost no veteran users on the forum at this time, and the number of Senior users such as Mattking, are dwindling. Troll threads are being started everywhere, and on-topic threads are slowly being flushed out. The newer, more immature members are treating things seriously, and are "fighting" the trolls. Threads are becoming polluted, and some trolls are even impersonating trolls who have long since vanished, such as Giganotosaurus Fan. The impersonator of Giganotosaurus Fan doesn't seem to be supported by many of the trolls on the forum, which does keep things a little more stable. With each passing day, the forum is becoming more and more unstable, with older users believing it is dead. In May 2012, many of the contributors that once posted on Topix, began to leave for Spinosaur King's Imperial Palace. By early June, the forum was almost completely abandoned by contributors, and any that remain are either joining Imperial Palace, or leaving altogether. Many users feel that the Cold War will be over soon. A new era is begining... Category:Topix Wars